El Último Relámpago
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Intento explicar en 3000 palabras como Beric Dondarrion da su vida para despertar de nuevo a la vida a Catelyn, después de la Boda Roja. Espero que os guste y que sea mejor que mis anteriores historias. Dedicado a Silva21 (ella ya sabe quién es XD) y a todo el FrikiFanClub, maestra Athena, Lexie, maria, LostStark y a todos en general


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Martin, no saco ni lucro ni beneficio de ello. Martin es único y todo los personajes de CdHyF le pertenecen. Espero que este a la altura del Reto y que no os aburráis mucho.

Este fic participa en el reto Secundarios a Estribor del foro Alas Negras, Palabra negras

EL ÚLTIMO RELÁMPAGO

Era una tarde nublada en el Tridente. Habían estado en los bosques buscando comida y tropas Lannister, para defender al pueblo de sus saqueos. Seguían el Forca Verde, cerca de Los Gemelos, pero evitándolos después de la matanza de norteños sucedida allí tres días antes, durante el banquete de bodas de Edmure Tully con Roslin Frey. Las Casas Frey y Bolton habían traicionado al Rey en el Norte, además de matarlo a él y a la mayoría de sus caballeros presentes.

Pero ellos ya no tenían Rey. Este murió por culpa de un jabalí, y su Mano, que les mandó perseguir y capturar a Ser Gregor Clegane, fue decapitado. Ellos, ahora defendían al pueblo ponienti, que sufría todas las penurias de la guerra y eran saqueados por todos los bandos. Seguían al Señor de la Luz, el único dios que les había ayudado durante esta guerra. Necesitaban armas y alimentar al pueblo, pero no tenían oro. Si no hubiera huido Arya Stark, la podríamos haber cambiado en Aguasdulces por oro para el pueblo.

Estaban en el bosque próximo al Forca Verde buscando un lugar donde descansar y Thoros pudiera leer las llamas y orar al Señor de la Luz

Tom Siete iba tocando alegremente su lira y cantando Las Lluvias de Castamere.

…Aquello fue lo que dijo y el señor de Castamere.

Ahora la lluvia circula y nadie viene a comer

a los salones dorados. ¡Las lluvias de Castamere!

Mientras escuchaba la canción, él, Beric Dondarrion notaba un dolor en las zonas en las que había sido herido y que le provocaron la muerte en combate, que antes no había sentido. Estos combates lo habían dejado sin un ojo, una zona calva de la cabeza porque le habían hundido el cráneo, un agujero en el pecho hecho por una lanza, las marcas en el cuello por sus ahorcamientos, etc. Todas esas veces que había muerto, Thoros lo revivió con su "último beso", según el culto a R'hllor, que también llamaba "el beso de la vida".

Esa mañana, acababa de mandar tropas hacía el norte de Los Gemelos y se encontraba con sus hombres de confianza: Thoros, Lim Capa de Limón, Anguy, Jack-con-Suerte, Harwyn, Barbaverde, su escudero Ned Dayne y varios hombres más.

Iban todos sobre sus caballos, cuando oyeron voces a lo lejos. Todos los hombres pararon sus caballos y miraron a Beric, esperando órdenes. Él pensó un instante y dijo:

- Anguy, Lim, bajad de los caballos e id a mirar quiénes y cuántos son. Si podéis eliminad alguno sin ser vistos. No deben saber que les espiamos.

El Arquero y el hombre de la nariz rota, bajaron de sus caballos y rápidamente se incursaron en el bosque.

- Lord Beric, ¿cuánto debemos esperarlos? Quiero luchar – dijo Barbaverde con expectación.

- Unos minutos. Si no vuelven en 10 minutos, atacaremos y que El Señor de la Luz nos proteja.

- Beric, El Señor de la Luz está con nosotros y nos protegerá – dijo Thoros solemnemente.

Durante unos minutos, estuvieron quietos con los caballos. Entonces, empezaron a moverse los arbustos a su izquierda. Tom sacó su hacha y los demás desenvainaron sus espaldas. En ese momento, apareció un soldado con el león en el jubón, _Lannister, _y cuando iban a atacarlo, de repente, se oyó un silbido corto y el soldado cayó de rodillas, con una flecha clavada saliéndole del estómago y sangrando por la boca.

Inmediatamente aparecieron Anguy y Lim.

- ¿Os han visto? – preguntó Beric serio -. ¿Cuántos soldados hay?.

- Lord Beric – dijo Anguy -. Este hombre y otros dos estaban de guardia. Nos han visto sólo ellos, al regresar hacía aquí. Más allá, hay un claro – señaló hacia el bosque -. Y de frente, he contado 12 hombres con caballos, armas, flechas y provisiones. Estaban todos agotados.

- Muy bien. Hay que enterrar o esconder a este soldado y a los otros dos, para que no los puedan ver. Luego, yo, Thoros y Barbaverde atacaremos de frente, - se dirigió a Lim-. Lim, ¿los árboles están cerca de ellos?

- Sí, hay árboles cerca.

- Bien. Tú, Anguy y Tom, iréis por el lado izquierdo. – Se dirigió a Anguy -. Anguy, sube a uno de los árboles sin ser visto y en cuanto ataquemos, empieza a lanzar flechas contra los Lannister. – Se dirigió a Harwyn -. Harwyn, Ned y el resto de hombres, entrareis por el lado derecho al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Recibiréis una señal para empezar el ataque. – Se dirigió a todos-. ¿Habéis entendido las órdenes?.

- Sí – respondieron todos -.

Bajaron de los caballos y los ataron a los árboles. Luego fueron adentrándose por el bosque y escondieron a los soldados muertos. Cuando estuvieron cerca del claro., se separaron en los grupos dichos anteriormente. Ned acabó de ponerle la armadura a Lord Beric. Él, Thoros y Barbaverde, empezaron a rezarle al Señor de la Luz y el Señor del Relámpago pasó el filo de la espada contra la palma de la mano izquierda. Del corte que se hizo manó sangre oscura, que corrió por el acero y, entonces, la espada empezó a arder.

- Thoros, da la señal – dijo Lord Beric, serio e inquieto.

Thoros gritó con su voz profunda:

- ¡R'hllor! – y todo empezaron a correr hacia el claro. Anguy empezó a lanzar flechas.

Al llegar al claro, encontraron a los soldados intentando coger sus armas. _Los hemos cogido desprevenidos. Con sus armas y provisiones, podremos ayudar al pueblo y a nosotros. _Ya había dos hombres muertos, con dos flechas clavadas. Un soldado vino hacía él y le lanzó un tajo al cuello. Él paró el golpe con su espada llameante y su enemigo retrocedió, para que no le llegaran las llamas. Beric atacó con su espada al soldado, este lo paró, pero El Señor del Relámpago, rápidamente, mandó su espada al otro costado y atravesó la cota de malla, la carne, hasta el hueso de debajo de la axila. El soldado gritó y cayó muerto. Dondarrion sacó su espada en llamas y vio como Tom Siete clavaba su hacha en la cabeza de su contrario. También observó cómo mataban a uno de sus hombres morir, _Que el Señor de la Luz lo tenga con él _y fue, con su espada hacia el asesino, que no lo vio hasta que llegó a su lado, y clavó su espada en su pecho hasta que salió por la espalda. La extrajo y buscó más enemigos, pero vio que los únicos hombres en pie eran los de la Hermandad Sin Estandartes, la suya._ Hemos matado un buen número de Lannister; las provisiones ayudarán al pueblo. _

- Buen trabajo, chicos. Hay que llevar las provisiones y los caballos con los otros y salir de aquí. Hay que llevar a los muertos donde los otros – después de esto, los hombres empezaron a recoger las provisiones y llevar los caballos. Luego llevaron los cadáveres suyos y Lannister.

- Lord Beric, ya hemos llevado los cadáveres de los 11 Lannister – dijo Harwyn.

- ¿11? - _¿Anguy no dijo que eran 10?; falta 1; hay que salir de aquí antes de que venga un ejército Lannister_ -. Anguy dijo que eran 10 – vio la cara de sorpresa de Harwyn -. Trae a todos y que Ned traiga mi caballo, hay que marchar inmediatamente -. Harwyn se fue corriendo a llamar a los demás.

El Señor del Relámpago miró por donde se había ido Harwyn, mientras que, detrás de él, silenciosamente, el soldado Lannister que faltaba iba acercándose con su espalda desenvainada. En el momento en que iba a atacar, Beric se dio la vuelta y antes de parar el ataque una gran sombra salió del bosque y atacó al soldado, arrancándole la cabeza antes de que cayera al suelo. _¿Qué es eso?; ¿un lobo? Pero es demasiado grande; ¿un huargo?; ¿qué hace un lobo huargo tan al sur?. _El lobo empezó a despedazar el cadáver y todos los hombres de la Hermandad llegaron con sus caballos, que empezaron a relinchar nerviosos. Todos estaban asombrados al ver ese animal grandioso.

Los hombres se acercaron con sus armas preparadas pero asustados y asombrados con el animal. Este dejó el cadáver, los miró y comenzó a enseñarles los dientes y aullar.

- ¿Es un lobo gigante? – preguntó Lim, con los ojos como platos.

- Es un lobo huargo – respondió Harwyn mirando al lobo sorprendido y como si ya lo conociera.

- Harwyn, ¿qué hace un huargo en el Tridente? – preguntó Lord Beric intrigado por el animal.

- Deberíamos matarlo antes que nos maté a nosotros – dijo el tuerto Jack, nervioso.

- Si nos hubiera querido matar, ya nos habría atacado – respondió Harwyn y dirigiéndose a Beric -. Esta loba sólo puede pertenecer a la Casa Stark – continuó -. Cuando Lord Eddard pasó por el Tridente para ser La Mano del Rey Robert, la loba de Arya Stark desapareció para evitar su muerte a mano de los Lannister.

La loba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, pero se dio la vuelta y aulló. _Harwyn tiene razón. Si hubiera querido matarnos, ya lo habría hecho; ¿qué está haciendo?; esa loba quiere algo de nosotros. _El Señor del Relámpago miró a la loba gris fijamente, empezando a notar algo por todo su cuerpo y, de repente, supo que quería.

- Quiere que la sigamos.

- Beric. No sé si al Señor de la Luz le gustaría que siguiéramos a la huargo – empezó Thoros -. Dicen que están ligados a los dioses antiguos y nosotros seguimos a R'hllor. La noche es oscura y alberga horrores y creo que la loba nos llevará a alguno de ellos o incluso, ante algún seguidor del Gran Otro. Creo que debemos ir por nuestro camino – concluyó.

- Puede que tengas razón, Thoros. Pero está loba me ha salvado la vida y no nos ha matado por alguna razón. Me hace sentir algo extraño – contestó Beric confuso.

- Justamente por eso, debemos iros. Es una prueba del Gran Otro para acabar con nosotros.

- Si es así, estaremos preparados. Quién no quiera venir, que nos esperé aquí una hora – respondió enfadado, fue a por su caballo y lo montó. _¿Qué es lo que nos quieres mostrar, loba?; perdóname Thoros pero es algo superior a mí. _

Comenzó a seguir a la loba; _¿por qué estoy tan interesado en lo que me quiere enseñar la loba?; _y al instante, tenía a Thoros y al resto de su Hermandad siguiéndole. El sacerdote de R'hllor se puso a su izquierda mientras iban saliendo del bosque.

- Perdóname, Thoros. Pero creo que encontraremos algo realmente importante – dijo Beric disculpándose y con actitud reflexiva.

- Esperemos que sea algo que no acabe con nosotros. Pero también tengo mucha curiosidad – respondió el sacerdote sonriendo y puso su mano en el hombro de él.

Fueron siguiendo a la loba, que iba girándose para ver si la seguían, hasta llegar a la orilla oeste del Forca Verde. Los hombres miraban a todos lados, por si se encontraban con huestes enemigas, pero no vieron ninguna. Estuvieron cabalgando por la orilla, hasta que, a una cierta distancia, vieron algo blancuzco, inmóvil. _¿Qué es eso?. _Cuando se fueron acercando más, empezaron a ver brazos, piernas, cabello blancuzco; _¿es un hombre?; ¿por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí?. _Todos empezaron a darse cuenta que era un cuerpo muerto; la loba se puso a su lado y empezó a aullar de nuevo.

Los hombres bajaron de su caballo y se acercaron con cuidado hacia el cadáver. Se dieron cuenta que no era un hombre, sino una mujer. La mujer estaba toda desnuda, con la carne blanda como la gelatina, su piel estaba más blanca que la nieve y su pelo era el de una anciana.

- ¿Por qué nos ha traído la loba a ver un cadáver? – preguntó Thoros intrigado y sorprendido.

- Puede que quiera que la enterremos, realmente no lo sé, Thoros – respondió El Señor del Relámpago-. Debemos darle la vuelta y enterrarla -. Él, Lim y Anguy se acercaron a la mujer para darle la vuelta.

En el momento en que le dieron la vuelta, se echaron hacia atrás con cara de desagrado. La cara de la mujer estaba toda desgarrada y llena de sangre, con la piel blanda. Pero lo peor de todo era su cuello, con un corte de oreja a oreja. Aun así, podían ver que había sido bella en el pasado. Los otros hombres se acercaron al cuerpo y pusieron cara de horror. La loba volvió a aullar, los hombres vieron que se había alejado de ellos y que se volvía a adentrar hacía los bosques. _ ¿Por qué nos has traído hasta esta mujer?._

La volvieron a mirar todos sorprendidos, sin saber quién era. A pesar de tener el pelo blanco como el de una anciana y la cara blanda, parecía aún joven. Se imaginaron que la habían atacado huestes de leones o torres u hombres desollados, aunque daba igual quienes fueran, había sido un crimen horrible. Entonces Harwyn, que estaba mirando desde atrás, se acercó hasta el cuerpo y se puso a su lado a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una cara y unos ojos llenos de horror y pena.

- No puede ser…no puede…

- Harwyn, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Lord Dondarrion muy preocupado al ver así a su hombre.

- Ella…ella…es – balbuceaba palabras pero no conseguía expresarse.

- ¿La conoces? Harwyn ¿conoces a esta mujer? – urgió el Lord.

- Ella…ella es…-respiró hondo y continuó -. Ella es…Lady Catelyn Stark, antigua Señora de Invernalia y esposa de la difunta Mano del Rey Robert.

_¡Lady Stark!; no puede ser ella; era joven y hermosa; ¿y que hace aquí? Debería estar su cadáver en Los Gemelos; los Frey la han tirado al río y la loba la habrá traído a la orilla; como la han dejado; la loba nos ha traído hasta su ama; merece vengarse de ellos._

- Thoros, ¿podríais darle el Beso de la vida? – preguntó serio Lord Dondarrion.

- ¿Queréis que la devuelva a la vida? – respondió Thoros sorprendido.

- Sí. Merece volver a la vida y vengar todo lo que le han hecho. Ha perdido a sus hijos, su esposo, su casa, todo. Merece que El Señor de la Luz le devuelva a la vida y que tenga esa oportunidad.

- Beric, no es tan sencillo. A ti te he resucitado al poco de morir, pero ella lleva al menos tres días muerta. Con cada instante que pasa, es más difícil devolverle la vida y si vuelve a esta, no volverá como antes. Ha padecido demasiado y su retorno podría ser peligroso. Lo que merece está mujer es descansar en paz con sus dioses.

- ¿Peligroso? Merece vengar a su familia y hacer justicia. Y de la misma forma que yo, puede que olvide muchas cosas. Podría ayudarnos y servir al Señor de la Luz.

- Beric, la noche es oscura y alberga horrores. Me temo que si la revivo sería uno de esos horrores y que su ansía de venganza y muerte sería mayor que su deseo de servir al Señor de la Luz. Puede ser peligrosa para nosotros y nuestra misión de ayudar al pueblo ponienti. No creo que ahora pudiera diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos y su venganza sería indiscriminada. Al Dios Rojo no le gustaría recibir gente que no ha hecho nada malo.

- Te entiendo, Thoros. Pero debo ayudarla. Su esposo, la Mano, me ordenó, en nombre del Rey Robert, ir en busca de Clegane. Además aún podría encontrar a su hija, Arya.

- Sí, pero no sabemos dónde está ahora. Puede que la tenga el Perro y la haya matado. Entiendo que tengas una deuda de honor con ella, pero a veces los muertos no deben volver, llegarían a ser más peligrosos y dañinos que los vivos. Hay que enterrarla y que descanse de una vez.

- Entonces, no vas a ayudarla. Creía que el Señor de la Luz ayudaba y protegía a todos.

- Sí, pero R'hllor no protege ni ayuda a quién quiere matar por venganza u odio. Sólo ayuda a los que creen en él para hacer el bien – respondió compungido -. Beric, lo siento, pero no voy a darle el Beso de la vida.

- ¿Y si se lo diese yo? ¿Podría devolverla yo a la vida? – preguntó con seguridad y obstinación.

- Sí, pero moriríais y no podría volveros a la vida. Si morís, la misión de esta Hermandad morirá y no podremos ayudar al pueblo.

- La misión de la Hermandad puede continuar sin mí. Un hombre no es toda una Hermandad. Y todos vosotros conseguiréis salvar al pueblo.

- Pero tú eres nuestro jefe y el pueblo cree en ti.

- En ti también, Thoros. Debes ayudar a Lady Catelyn a cumplir con su cometido.

- No puedo ayudarla a matar a gente por venganza.

- Te entiendo, querido Thoros. Entonces intenta canalizar su odio y que os ayude.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

- Sí, amigo – le tendió la mano a él y luego al resto de hombres -. Defended al pueblo, somos su única esperanza.

Había tomado una determinación. Se acercó a Cat, se arrodilló y depositó su boca en la de ella, con suavidad. No notó nada al principio, pero luego le recorrió un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. En ese instante la miró y vio cómo abría sus ojos azules, inyectados en sangre. Lo miraban con odio, rabia, ira, venganza, dolor, recuerdos, locura y algo que provoco miedo en Beric.

En ese momento sintió cómo se le cerraban los ojos pero antes le dio tiempo a pensar algo. Señor de la Luz, ¿qué he hecho?.


End file.
